


SMZS One Shots

by orphan_account



Series: SMZS series [1]
Category: SMZS, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, What-If, feels all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This entirely consists of Kartik/Aman 'what if' shots and other short one shots at various stages of the film Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan.
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Goggle Tripathi, Aman Tripathi & Kusum, Goggle Tripathi/Kusum, Kartik Singh & Goggle Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Kartik/Aman
Series: SMZS series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645705
Comments: 38
Kudos: 50





	1. Goggle Catches the Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1: Goggle chances upon Aman and Kartik kissing in the train Instead of Shankar Tripathi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is purely my imagination running wild after watching Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan. 
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

After all that running to catch the train in a hurry, Kartik and Aman briefly meet up with the family before going to change to some casual clothes while trying to catch a little peck here and there without the family noticing, failing each time as someone was always hell bent on coming in between them.

Finally, Kartik had had enough and pulled Aman near the closed train door and hugged him before trying to kiss him.

"Kartik! Kya kar rahe ho?! Koi bhi dekh saktha hai hume! Are you crazy!" Aman whisper - shouted. _(Kartik! What are you doing?! Anyone can see us here! Are you crazy!)_

"Bohot din ho chuke hai yaar, I need your touch" Kartik whispered passionately as he pulled Aman into a fierce kiss and Aman responded just as fiercely. _(It's been a long time, I need your touch)_

It was just their luck that Goggle had been passing by when they started kissing and was looking at them in shock as she saw them making out in the public like that. She glanced to the side, only to see Shankar Tripathi coming their way.

"Arey Aman, Kya kar rahe ho? Tumhara papa idhar aa rahe hai" she whispered fiercely, startling the love birds to break their kiss.

"Goggle, woh..." "Arey, tere papa idhar aa rahe hai, pehle usko dheko!" Goggle whispered and the pair broke up, just in time for Shankar Tripathi to join them. _(Goggle, that...) (Hey, your dad is coming this way, first take care of that!)_

"Kya ho raha hai yahaan? Sab kuch theek hai na beta? Aur... yeh tera dost kaun hai?" he asked, looking at the 3 of them. _(What is going on here? Is everything alright son? And... who's this friend of yours?)_

"Uncle, main Kartik hoon, Kartik Singh, Aman ke saath kaam kartha hoon." Kartik introduced himself. "Aur mera flatmate bhi" Aman added, casting a silent look at Kartik and Goggle to stay quiet. ( _Uncle, I'm Kartik, Kartik Singh, I work with Aman.) (And my flatemate)_

"Achcha, theek hai, baatein sab katham karne ke baad aana, kuch zaroori baad karni hai." he said and walked away, leaving the 3 of them a little confused. _(Ok, come after your discussion, I want to talk about something important)_

"Toh... yeh sab kya ho raha hai thumhare beech mein?" Goggle asked after making sure that papa had gone away. Kartik and Aman looked at each other, figuring out on what to do and started whispering furiously among each other. _(So... what is going on between you two? )_

"Humara to the end ho gaya" _(We are dead)_  
"Maine bola tha na? Why didn't you listen?" _(I told you no? Why_ _didn't_ _you listen?)_  
"Arey tune kyon nahi dekha?" _(Why_ _didn't_ _you_ _see her coming?)_  
"Tune kyon nahi dekha?" _(Why_ _didn't_ _you see her?)_  
"Tumhe pata hai na ki main sub kuch bohot passionately karta hoon. Mere aankh bandh hote hai tumhe kiss karne ki samay" _(_ _You_ _know_ _that I do_ _everything_ _passionately. My eyes close_ _every time_ _I kiss you)_  
"Main bhi passionately kar raha tha, tum hi kehte ho ki jab hum physical hote hain, dhuniya mujhe nahi dikthi" _(Even I was passionate, you did say_ _that_ _when we get physical, I_ _don't_ _notice the world)_  
"Ok, tera behan hai, tum bolo" _(Ok, she is your sister, you_ _tell_ _her)_  
"Nai, tum bolo" _(No, you tell)_  
"Tum" _(You)_  
"Tum" _(You)_

And all this while, Goggle was holding back her laughter as she watched them bicker. After sometime after all these Tums going around, she decided to spare them. But before she could get a word out, the station started coming closer as the train slowed down and people were in a mad rush to get down quickly. The 3 of them silently got inside their compartment and sat down in a surprisingly empty seat.

"We regret to announce that the train has been delayed for 30 mins due to some problem. We are sorry about the inconvenience" came the announcement. Many groans were let out at this announcement and Champa Tripathi came into view.

"Goggle, bahar jaake thoda paani lekar aao na Aman ke saath, tere baap ko thoda pyas lagi hai." "Theek hai mummy. Chalo Aman, Kartik" she said and got off the train. _(Goggle, go outside and get some water_ _with_ _Aman_ _,_ _your_ _father is feeling thirsty) (Ok mummy. Aman, Kartik,_ _let's_ _go)_

"Tum dono ka chakkar kab se chal rahi hai? Mujhe details batao." Goggle asked. The two of them just stared at her, not knowing what to answer. _(When did this thing start between you? Tell me the details)_

"Arey bhai, kya dekh rahe ho? Mujhe bachpan se patha hai ki usko ladke pasandh hai. So... details?" she said as nonchalantly as possible. _(What are you_ _looking_ _at?_ _I've_ _know that he likes boys since childhood)_

"Um... humne... uswakth... woh... humne flat search karne samay mile, ek saath job mila toh... dosti tab shuru hui. After some time, pyaar hua, the end" Aman said shortly, not wanting to get into all those embarrassing stories. _(Um... we... that time... that... we met when we were searching for a flat..._ _got_ _the same job_ _and_ _... we became friends. After sometime, we fell in love)_

"Arey, humne uske pahle train main mile the, yaad nahi hai kya, woh love ride main?" Kartik said in a teasing tone. _(Hey, we met in the train for the first time, remember_ _that_ _love ride?)_

"Dosti ke pehle love rides? Then I have to know about it" Goggle said, waggling her eyebrows. _(Love rides before friendship? Then I have to know about it)_

"Abi keliye yeh sab chhod, mummy papa ko math batana yaar Goggle, please! Woh nahi samjhenge" Aman pleaded. _(Leave that for now, don't tell mummy and papa Goggle, please! They won't understand)_

"Main nahi bataugi, tum dono kuch paagalpanti karke sabko batadenge" she said as she went to buy the water bottle. Kartik squeezed Aman's shoulder slightly to let him know that he is by his side always. _(I won't tell them, you both will do something stupid and reveal it to everyone)_

"Aur haan, kisi ne bola ki tere maa baap ne tere shaadi ko Kusum se karne chahte hai." Goggle said as she skipped back towards the train, leaving a stunned Kartik and Aman behind. _(And yeah, some birdie told me that your mom and dad wanted to get you married to Kusum)_

In the end, Aman ends up kissing Kartik in front of the wedding guests, breaking the marriage between Ashok and Goggle, while coming out in front of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! Exams start the day after and I'm praying that I'll do well in my finals. So... yeah, basically I started my just before exams writing again so... maybe I'll be able to update my other books (doubtful though as my laptop has a screen time limit) still... 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this one! All comments and criticism are accepted and appreciated. This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion, try out their books, it's amazing! Any prompts are welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 25 February 2020


	2. Goggle Saves Kartik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 2: Kartik is saved by Goggle from committing accidental suicide in the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt given by: Mohini (Guest) Can you please make one with a little hurt/comfort? (I hope this does come under that category) 
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes. 
> 
> Ok, I love Goggle and Kartik's friendship so I will do it. Can be read as a continuation of the previous one shot or as a stand alone.

After all the drama at the wedding, Chaman Tripathi is given the task of leaving Kartik at the station and see to it that he leaves.

"So... tum Aman se pyaar karte ho? Kab se?" Chaman asks. _(So... you love Aman? Since when?)_

"Jabse usko dheka, tabse... do saal pehle" Kartik replies, looking outside the cab's window. _(Since I saw him... two years ago)_

"Kab decide kiya tum ye banoge?" he asked. _(When did you decide you'll be like this?)_

"Aap ne kab decide kiya ki aap ye nahi banoge?" Kartik shot back. _(When did you decide you will not be like this?)_

"Kya sawaal hai? Main Janam se hi aisa hai... achcha, point toh hai... maa baap ko patha hai?" Chaman asks after a few minutes of pondering. _(What question is this? I am like this since birth... ok, there is a valid point... does your mom and dad know?)_

Kartik just stares at him with the 'are you mad' look and turns around to face the window again.

"Um... Par Aman kab se gay hai, usko toh ladkiyaan ke saath date par jaate huae dekha hoon..." _(Um... But since when is Aman Gay? I have seen him go out on dates with girls...)_

"Aur vahaan ek ladka bhi tha na, woh third wheel, wahi Aman ka date hote the shaayad" Kartik said as the car came to a stop. _(And there also used to be a boy, the third wheel, maybe they were Aman's date)_

"Chalta hoon chacha. And remeber, agar Aman ke saath kuch hua, I'll find your house and create a ruckus. Bhooliye math" he warns and heads to the station just as Chaman's phone starts to ring, informing him that Goggle had run away and the marriage has been cancelled. _(I'll leave uncle. And remember, if anything happens to Aman, I'll find your house and create a huge ruckus. Don't forget that.)_

Kartik, who has been left to his own thoughts now, starts to walk towards some random platform and searches for a good place to sit down and drown in his memories. He then is joined by a family of 3, and the parents were listening to their son reciting Jack and Jill and were praising him for getting it right.

"Galat hai yeh" he muttered. "Kya?" The man asked. "Yeh poem galat hai" Kartik said, a little more loudly. "Aur kyon galat hai bhai?" he asked. _(It is wrong0 (What?) (This poem is wrong) (And why is it wrong?)_

"Jack and Johnny went up the hill,  
To live in love and laughter.  
Jack ki leli papa ne  
Aur Johnny chupgaya baaghkar.  
Yeh sahi hai" he said with a depreciating laughter.

"Kya bakwaas bol rahe ho?!" the lady asked. _(What rubbish are you saying?)_

"Aur yeh kyoon galat hai? Aap ne kabhi Jack se pooche hai ki woh kiske saath hill par jana chahta hai? Isiliye bolraha hoon:

Jack and Johnny went up the hill,  
To live in love and laughter.  
Jack ki leli papa ne  
Aur Johnny chupgaya baaghkar." he whispered and starts to gradually increase the tone as he repeats the rhyme. The parents take away the son from him, muttering about lunacy. _(And why is this wrong? Has anyone asked who Jack wants to climb the hill with? This is why I said:)_

Kartik continues to sing the rhyme out of self depreciation and depression, walking around mindlessly as tears started flowing. In all this drama, he failed to realise that he had gotten down on the train track and that the train's horn was blaring loudly.

Goggle on the other hand, had been riding the horse from the mandap all the way to the railway station, determined on committing suicide. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw Kartik singing out loudly, his voice cracking and the train which was approaching him. She immediately got off the horse and rushed towards him and caught hold of the shawl and pulled him back forcefully, jerking him out of his thoughts.

And just in time too as two seconds later, the train was passing through the place where Kartik had been standing at.

"Goggle?" He asked in disbelief as he looked at her. "Tum mandap mein honi chaahiye!" He exclaims. _(Goggle? You should be in the marriage hall!)_

"Tumhare wajah se meri shaadi tootchuki hai. Aur tum paagal ho kya? Train aa rahi hai aur tum rail main chal rahe ho? Marne ka icha hai kya?" Goggle asked in shock. _(Because of you both my marriage has been broken off. And are you mad? There is a train coming your way and you are walking on the tracks? Do you have a death wish?)_

"Main notice nahi kiya. Sorry" Kartik said sadly. _(I didn't notice it. Sorry)_

"Arey pagle, kya hua ab?" Goggle asked softly as she sat beside him. "Kuch nahi" he said. "Haan haan kuch nahi my ass. Yeh kuch nahi ke liye tum almost suicide kiya te" Goggle replied sarcastically. _(You idiot, what happened now?) (Nothing) (Yeah yeah, nothing my ass. And for this 'nothing' you almost committed suicide)_

"Kya karoon Goggle, tumhari parivaar ko dekha toh for the first time family jaisa laga hai. Your family is soo cool, mujhe daamad banke aane ka icha hai. Par..." Kartik said with a sad sigh. _(What should I do Goggle, for the first time I felt like a part of some family when I met your family. Your family is soo cool, I want to become the family's in-law. But...)_

"Abhay saale, tum usko itna pyaar karte ho toh kisi liye baagh raha hai? Aman ka haalat kya hoga agar tum is tarah paagal jaisa kaam karoge?" Goggle asked. _(You idiot, if you love him so much then why are you running away? What will happen to Aman if you do something mad like this?)_

"Kya?" Kartik asked, slightly bewildered. _(What?)_

"Ghoor ke kya dekh rahe ho? Aman ke paas vaapas jana hai na? Ya usko woh Kusum ke saath shaadi karke dekna chahte ho kya?" Goggle asked. _(Why are you seeing like that? You want to get back to Aman right? Or are you going to see him get married to Kusum?)_

Kartik stayed silent for a while, trying to collect his thoughts before he stood up.

"Goggle chalo, ghar chalne ka samay aa gaya" he said in determination as he moved towards the horse. _(Goggle come, the time has come to go home)_

"Yeh mera sher hai" Goggle said happily as she followed him. _(That is my lion)_

"Aman, main aa raha hoon tumhare pass." he said with complete sincere determination as he lead the horse outside. _(Aman, I am coming to you)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, that is the second one shot of the series. Just pray forr me! My boards start tomorrow (And I can never be ready for it). This is me, compltely stress writing here! Hope you all like it though. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion, try out their books, it's amazing! Any prompts are welcome.  
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 26 February 2020


	3. Kusum Ka Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 3: Kusum confesses her love for X to Aman and asks his advise on how to tell it to X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that this is a one shot series but all my ideas have become interlinked so... I'm going to continue writing it in that order itself. One down, 4 to go! I am too happy to do hurt/comfort ones now so... sorry!
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

While the accidental suicide drama is happening on one front, papa and mama Tripathi confront Aman about his decision and try to force him to marry Kusum just so that they can prove that Aman was not gay, leaving him mad at both of them.

In another side of the mandap, Chaman and Champa Tripathi are making plans about searching Goggle, none of which could be set into motion as the whole Tripathi family had boarded the bus to go back home.

There were many times where Kusum tried to sit next to Aman, desperately wanting to ask him something, but each time, she is blocked from doing so, leaving her pouting and frustrated. Finally, the bus has stopped and everyone were trying to catch a break to do their business and eat, leaving Aman and Kusum alone inside the bus. While from the outside, it seems like they are getting along, inside...

"Aman, fikar mat karo, hum manage kar lenge. Haan kehdo na! Tumhi hamara aakhri option hai." Kusum pleaded. _(Aman, don't worry, we will manage. Please tell yes! You are my last option.)_

"Pagli, tum to jaante ho na hum Kartik se pyaar karte hai? Tumse shaadi kar nahi saktha main" Aman replied bluntly. _(Idiot, you know that I love Kartik right? I can't marry you)_

"Please Aman, haan kehdo na, tum jo samaj rahe ho na, yeh woh nahi hai. Mere..." Kusum started but Aman cut in harshly "Maine kahaa na, main yeh shaadi nahi kar saktha. Paagal ho kya?" _(Please Aman, tell yes, this is not what you think it is. I...) (I told you, I won't be able to marry you. Are you crazy?)_

"Main kahaan tumko mujse shaadi karne ke liye bol rahi hoon? Mujko is mein koi interest nahi hai" Kusum blurted out. _(When did I say that you will be marrying me? I have no interest in this)_

"Achcha? Phir yeh naatak kyoon?" Aman asked. _(Oh yeah? Then why this drama?)_

"Woh... um... woh..." Kusum trailed of with a blush. "Arey kya hai baath meri maa, kuch toh batha do" Aman asked, his curiosity piqued. _(That... um... that) (What is the matter, tell me something)_

"Main kisi aur se pyaar karti hoon" she said with a blush. "Aur... yeh lucky bandha kaun hai?" Aman asked. _(I love someone else) (And who is this lucky person?)_

"Woh... tum kisi se nahi kahoge na?" Kusum asked, a little shyly. "Kaun batao, main phir sochunga" Aman said teasingly. _(That... You won't tell anyone right?) (Tell me who it is, then I will think of it)_

"Um.... main... maingogglesepyaarkartihoon" she said in a rush. "Phir se bolo?" Aman asked, not catching on to what she was trying to say. _(Um... I... maingogglesepyaarkartihoon) (Tell me again?)_

"Maingogglese pyaar karti hoon" she said. "Kuch sunai nahi diya." he said, even though he understood what she was trying to convey. _(Maingogglese pyaar karti hoon) (I didn't hear what you said)_

"MAIN GOGGLE SE PYAAR KARTI HOON" she shouted and immediately gasped and slapped her mouth shut, looking slightly embarrassed. _(I LOVE GOGGLE)_

"Toh tum Goggle se pyaar karti ho... wohi Goggle jiska shaadi kal toot gayi? Iske pahle kuch kyun nahi boli tune?" Aman asked, slightly puzzled. _(So you are in love with Goggle... the same Goggle whose marriage was broken yesterday? Why didn't you tell this to anyone before?)_

"Ghar waalon ka reaction ke kaaran. Aur Goggle shaayad meri feelings reciprocate nahi karti. Aur main bolne se pahle har baar dar ke kaaran baagh jaati thi." she admitted. _(The reaction of the family. And Goggle might not reciprocate my feelings. And I back away from fear every time I wanted to talk about it)_

"Achcha, ab mere paas tips ke liye aaye ho kya?" he asked. "Kuch waise hi... if you don't mind. Jab tune woh mandap mein kiss kiyethe na, tabse hi tumse tips ke liye peeche aa rahi hoon." Kusum said. _(Ok, now you want to ask tips from me) (Something like that... if you don't mind. When you kissed in the mandap, I've been waiting to ask you tips and followed you around)_

"Tips? Sab first steps Kartik ne kiye the hamara relationship main. Par mujko itna maalum hai ki tum dar ko side main chhodkar pehli step tumko lena padega. Agar tum doubt ke kaaran peeche gayi toh tumko nahi patha hoga ki uski feeling kya hai. Kartik ne waisa hi kiya. Ek din mere paas aakr poocha ki mujhe ladkiyaan pasandh hai ya ladken" he recounted with a smile. _(Tips? All the first steps were taken by Kartik in this relationship. But I know this much that you have to leave the fear aside and take the first step. If you back away due to fear, you will never know their feelings. Kartik was like that. One day, he came to me and asked whether I like boys or girls)_

"Phir kya hua?" Kusum asked curiously. "Phir... main baad main batata hoon. Par mujse shaadi karke Goggle ko kaise jeetogi?" Aman asked. Before she could reply, everyone started to get back in, causing Kusum to get back to her seat for the rest of the ride. _(And then what happened?) (Then... I will tell you later on. But how will you win Goggle by agreeing to marry me?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I said that I might do a hurt/comfort today but... since my one shots all became interlinked, I wanted to do it in a chronological order so... any signs of angst or hurt/comfort will be seen mostly in the chapter after the next, and a sneak peak in the next one also. Sorry to disappoint. And if you feel that this chapter is a little incomplete, don't worry, I will insert the missing piece in the following chapters.
> 
> Hope you all like this short chapter and its twist! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion, try out their books, it's amazing! Any prompts are welcome.  
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 27 February 2020


	4. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 4: Kartik and Goggle's journey back home and all the conversations in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This happens right after Goggle saves Kartik. And more Kartik and Goggle friendship!
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes. 
> 
> There is a surprise included!

After spending the night at the station (you thought that I will make them ride the horse back home?), they rushed to catch the train back home after buying their respective tickets and sat down, letting out a long sigh when they saw that their compartment was empty.

"You know, mujhe such main kushi hai ki meri shaadi tootchuki hai varna main zindagi bhar regret karungi" Goggle admitted. Kartik just blinked and stared at her for a few seconds before he started laughing. _(You know, I am really happy that my marriage was broken off or I would've regretted it for the rest of my life)_

"Toh tum kisise pyaar karti ho ab? Deny math kar, mujhe diktha hai tumhari aankhon mein" Kartik said as he finally stops laughing after Goggle's indignant "Hey!" _(So you are in love with someone now? Don't deny, I can see it in your eyes)_

"Um... woh... main... main Kusum se... pyaar karti hoon" she said with some hesitation. "Kusum? Wahi Kusum jo Aman ke peeche padi hai?" Kartik asks in bewilderment. _(Um... that... I... I am in... love with Kusum) (Kusum? The very Kusum who is going behind Aman?)_

"Haan, wahi Kusum. Mujhe nahi patha ke kab pyaar ho gaya par ab toh kuch nahi kar sakthi hoon kyon ki sab Aman aur Kusum ka shaadi kar karne main determined honge" she said with a sigh. _(Yeah, that very Kusum. I don't know when it happened but I can't do anything now as everyone will be determined to get Kusum and Aman married)_

Kartik just hums quietly, trying to take in the situation they were stuck in currently. On one side, there is his and Aman's relationship that was endangered, a family whom is hell bent on getting Aman married to a girl to save their face and another girl who is in love with a girl who probably doesn't love her back. Yeah, their lives are complicated.

The train stops at a station and a girl and her father walks into the compartment, whispering in hush tones. The father suddenly turns and asks "Newly married?" "Appa, chumma irunga, naa thaan kalyaanam vena nu sonne na will you ask everyone that?" the girl whispered harshly, not that Kartik or Goggle understood what she said. _(Appa, stay quiet, just because I say I don't want to marry will you ask everyone that?)_

"No, we aren't married. Meri shaadi toot chuki hai kyoon ki is saale ne apne bf ko sab ke saamne kiss kiya" Goggle replied. _(No, we aren't married. My marriage was broken as this jerk kissed his bf in front of everyone)_

"Oh! That's soo cool! Tell me the details" the girl asks excitedly as her father demands a translation from her. The girl just ignores him and he sighs before he mutters something and leaves.

"Oof, appa bhi na, the nosy type. Naa shaadi panna maaten nu sonnalum woh sunne ki tayaar hi nahi hai" the girl says and the duo blinks at her. _(Oof, my dad you know, the nosy type. Even if I say I don't want to marry, he is not ready to listen)_

"Oh yeah, pasanga Hindi la! Just call me R. Meri baap na, mujhe shaadi karne ke liye majboor kar rahe hain aur main mana kar rahi noon but he never listens to me. So... what's your problem? Break up? Love failure? Family problems?" R asks curiously. _(Oh yeah, you guys are Hindi right! Just call me R. My dad is insisting that I should marry and I always say no, but he never listens to me. So... what's your problem? Break up? Love failure? Family problems?)_

"Shaayad wohi hogi humare life mein. Ek toh mera jaan hai whose family is forcing him to marry a girl and yeh ek hai ki ski shaadi tooti hai par woh usi ladki ko chaahti hai jise mera bf ka shaadi zabardasti karva rahe hai. Humara to kismat hi karab hai." Kartik groans. _(Maybe that's what will happen in our life. On one hand there is the love of my life who's family is forcing him to marry a girl and this one's marriage is broken but she is in love with the same person with whom my bf is forced to marry. Our fate is really bad)_

R ponders over before turning to Goggle "So... nee.... tum soch rahe ko ki tumhara lover tumse pyaar nahi karti. Aana, what if she does? Ava unna love panna chances are always there. Don't lose hope." R says with an amused smile. _(So... you… you are thinking that your lover doesn't love you. But, what if she does? There is always a chance that she might love you. Don't lose hope)_

"And tum Kartik, fikar math kar, ellame ok aaidum. Patience is the key. Kuch raasta zaroor milega. Don't give up on him. Your a cute couple. Unnoda past was very difficult. Aana don't let that decide your future." she said. _(And you Kartik, don't worry, everything will become ok. Patience is the key. There is always a way. Don't give up on him. You are a cute couple. Your past was very difficult. But don't let it decide your future)_

"Tum kya, ek woh... kya hai... astrologer hai kya?" Kartik asks, a little scared. "Whatever works for you. See you!" she said before leaving the compartment. The duo blinked again before shrugging at the strange thing that happened. _(You are... a what... are u an astrologer?)_

"Toh, what is this past she was talking about?" Goggle asked curiously. "Mujhe uske baare main baath nahi karni hai" Kartik says in a blunt tone. _(So... what is this past she was talking about?) (I don't want to talk about it)_

"Bol na? Ok, ek deal hai mere paas. Tum apne baare main kuch kahoge aur main apni baare kuch kahoongi. Theek hai?" Goggle asks. Kartik ponders for a while and succumbs to her insistent nature after a while. _(Tell na? Ok, I have a deal. You tell me something about yourself and I will tell something about myself in turn. Ok?)_

"Main start karti hoon. Mera na, ek bf tha. Hum shaadi bhi karne chahte te par ek din mujhe kiss karne ke liye yeh chashma nikaal liya aur mere pattar ka aankh dekne par darke peeche gaya aur terrace se gir gaya. Usko humne guilt se bhai banane pade" she said with a pout as she removed her glasses. _(I will start. I had a bf once. We were even talking about marrying each other but when he came to kiss me, he took off my glasses and after seeing my eyes he stepped back in fear and fell from the terrace. And I had to make him my brother due to guilt)_

"You look soo cool! Ghost movie se baahar aaye ho kya?" Kartik asked with a teasing smile. "Chup kar aur tera kahaani sunao. It's your turn." Goggle said with a blush. _(You look soo cool! Have you come out from a ghost movie?) (Shut up and tell me your story. Its your turn)_

"Achcha, theek hai. Mujhe chote umar mey hi batha chal gaya ki main gay hoon. Mera baap ko patha chala aur usne mujhe bohot peeta. Lohar hai na, yeh sab samaj me nahi aaya. Mere gali main rahne waale sabhi ladke mujhe dekkar mazaak udate the. Par maine usko ignore karne ke liye seekh gaya par... woh choten kabhi nahi gaye." he said. _(Ok. I discovered that I was gay when I was young itself. My dad got to know about it and trashed me a lot. He was a blacksmith na, he didn't understand. All the boys in my street used to make fun of me. But I learned to ignore them but... those wounds never went away)_

"So sad yaar. Par ab Aman aur main hoon na? Sab theek ho jayega." Goggle consoled him. _(So sad man. But now you have Aman and I no? Everything will become alright)_

"Phir meri baari. Main choti thi when I got this patthar ke aankh ek accident ki wajah se. Usko cover karne ke liye mujhe yeh glasses mila. Patha hai? Aman ne hi mujhe Goggle bulana shuru kiya tha. Baaki log bhi wohi pick up kiye. Ab koi mujhe asli naam se pukaar the nahi hai." she said. _(My turn again. I was small when I got this eye due to an accident. I got these glasses to cover it. Did you know? Aman was the one who started calling me Goggle initially. The others just picked it up. Now, no one calls me by my real name)_

"Toh Goggle teri asli naam nahi hai? Interesting.... toh Teri asli naam kya hai?" Kartik asked. _(So Goggle isn't your real name? Interesting... so what is your real name?)_

"Rajni" she said. "Rajini? Woh actor Rajini?" Kartik asked. "Nai re, Rajni hai Ra-j-ni not Ra-ji-ni" Goggle said. "Theek hai. Toh ab se tum mere liye Rajju ho" Kartik asked. Goggle let out an exasperated sigh before agreeing to it. _(Rajni) (Rajini? That actor Rajini?) (No, it is Rajni, Ra-j-ni not Ra-ji-ni) (Ok. From now you are Rajjju for me)_

"Toh phir tum humare liye... Aadhi ho" Goggle said with a mischievous smile as she eyed his tatoo. "Awwww how sweet if you!" Kartik said as he saw where she was looking at. _(Then you are... Aadhi for me)_

"Tumhe batha hai, yeh jo tattoo mera haath main hai na, Aman ne zabardast mujhe ek tattoo shop le chalkar banwa liya. Aur woh triangle maine karwali jab main mere baap ke khilaaf ladna chaahtata mere teenage mein. Soch raha a hoon ek aur banwaloon waapas jaane ke baath..." Kartik recounted. _(You know? This tattoo in my hand no, Aman forced me to go to a tattoo shop and made me make it. And that triangle was made when I was trying to go against my dad during my teenage. I'm thinking of making another one after we return...)_

The duo stayed silent, just happy to stay in that comforting silence with the train rocking them and slowly but surely lulling them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, that is the fourth installment of the series. Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion, try out their books, it's amazing! Any prompts are welcome.  
> I've started a back story book for this series called SMZS One Shots - The Origin! Starting with Kusum, I will continue on with Goggle, Kartik, Aman and maybe even the first meetings.... lets see
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 28 February 2020


	5. Late Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 5: Aman and Kusum's conversation is continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

It was late in the evening by the time the family bus stopped at home and everyone was thoroughly exhausted by the time they settled in. So without any further arguments or discussions, everyone left to be after a simple dinner.

At one part of the house, Shankar and Sunaina Tripathi were discussing about how to convert Aman and get him married to Kusum. Another part is where Chaman and Champa are worrying about where their daughter is and how she is currently doing. And then there is the 3rd part, also known as Aman's bedroom.

The mama Tripathi had insisted that Kusum should stay over as it was pretty late by then and she had obliged, not for the reason Sunaina was thinking of though.

Near midnight, Kusum got up and after verifying that everyone was asleep, she walked towards Aman's room and sneaked in, keeping her hand over his mouth to muffle his scream.

"Chup kar! Sabko utaoge kya?" she whispered fiercely as she shut the door. Aman complied and asked "Aadhi raath mein kya kar rahi ho yahaan? Kisi ko patha chala toh kya hoga?" he asked. _(Shut up! Do you want to wake up everyone?) (What are you doing here in the in the middle of the night? What will happen if anyone comes to know?)_

"Sab so chuke hai. Don't worry about that. Ab, hum humare discussion ko continue karenge. Koi disturb nahi karenge" Kusum said. _(Everyone has fallen asleep. Don't worry about that. Now, we can continue our discussion. No one will disturb us now)_

"Teek hai. Tum kya jaana chaahti ho?" Aman asked. "Tumne kya jawab diya Kartik ko when he asked you the question?" Kusum asked excitedly. _(Ok. What do you want to know?) (What answer did you give Kartik when he asked you the question?)_

"Achcha woh? Pehle I was stunned phir usse poocha ki 'Mujhe dekkar kya sochte ho?' aur usne kaha ki main itna cute hoon ki woh mujhe choone ke liye thadap raha tha. Phir maine accept kiya uske saath date par chalne ke liye." Aman said with a shrug. _(Oh that? At first I was stunned then I asked him 'What do you think when you see me?' and he told that I was so cute that he was desperate to touch me. Then I accepted to go on a date with him.)_

"That's it? Kuch bhi nahi hua?" she asked. _(That's it? Nothing else happened?)_

"Nahi, bohot kuch hua par woh sab ab important nahi hai. Tumne kabhi socha ke shaayad Goggle ko tumse pyaar karne ke chances hai? Zindagi ne usko bohot chote di hain. So usko first step lene ka expectations math rakh. Tumhi lena padega." Aman says with finality. _(No, many things happened but that is not important now. Have you ever thought that there might be a chance that Goggle also loves you? She has been hurt a lot in her life. So don't expect her to take the first step. You have to take it)_

"At least uski good books main aane ke liye main kya kar sakthi hoon?" she asked, doubt filling her voice. "Bohot kuch nahi hai karne ko. Shaayad tum already uski good books main ho? Mujhe nahi patha. Par itna batha saktha hoon ki tum usko completely accept karne ke liye tayaar honi chaahiye." _(What should I do to at least get into her good books?) (There's not much for you to do. Maybe you are already in her good books? I don't know. But I can say this much that you have to be ready to accept whatever she throws at you)_

"Par kaise?" Kusum asked. "Baath karlo usse. Patha karlo ki usko kya chaahiye, understand ke usko kab madat ka zaroorat hai aur kab usko alone time dena chaahiye. Yeh zaroori hai ek relationship ke liye." Aman advised. _(But how?) (Talk to her. Get to know what she wants, understand when she will need your help and when you have to leave her alone. This is important in a relationship)_

"Oh... tumhara pyaar ka situation kya hoga? Baath kiya usse? I don't think papaji usko accept karlege." Kusum said. "Mujhe nahi maalum Kusum ki main kya karoon! Ek taraf woh mera jaan hai, hum ek doosre ke bina jeetogi nahi sakthe. Aur us taraf hai mere parivaar, jisko main dhuki dekh nahi saktha. Samaj mein nahi aa raha hai ki kya karoon!" he exclaimed in frustration. _(Oh... What is your love situation now? Did you talk to him? I don't think papa will accept your relationship) (I don't know what to do Kusum! On one side is the love of my life, we can't live without each other. And on the other hand is my family, I can't break their hearts. I can't understand what to do!)_

Before anyone could say anything though, someone knocked at the window. Aman slowly went and opened it and leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the blur called legs that would've hit him.

"Naa, I need to hide. Log mere peecha kar rahe he" the hooded figure said as she looked around the room before she hid beneath the bed. The 3 of them could hear the sound of footsteps and muffled shouts. Kusum went and switched off the lights so that they wouldn't attract attention. A few minutes later, Aman gave the all clear and Kusum switched the light back on. _(I, I need to hide. There are people chasing me)_

"Tum kaun ho? Kyon yahaan aaye?" Kusum asked. "Adhaan sonne la? Gunde mere peeche paden hai. Uske boss ko mujhse shaadi karne ki ichcha hai. Tum dono ivlo lateah enna pandringa? I hope maine tumko disturb nahi kiya. Raath sone ke liye jagah chaahiye if you don't mind." hoodie said. _(Who are you? Why are you here?) (I told you na? Goons are chasing me. Their boss wants to marry me it seems. What are you doing this late? I hope I didn't disturb you. I need a place to sleep tonight if you don't mind)_

"Tum mere kamre me sone jaao, koi problem nahi hai." Kusum said. "Love birds want some alone time? Call me R" she said as she took down the hood. _(No problem, you can sleep in my room)_

"Nahi, humare love ko paane ki plan kar rahe hai. Aur is shaadi se escape karne ke liye." Aman said. _(No, we are planning to get our lovers. And to escape from this marriage)_

"Achcha, tum un dono ke jaan ho, ab samaj me aaya. Don't worry, sab theek ho jayega. Kusum ke paas ek plan hai na, bohot maza aayega usko execute karne mein. Par be strong huh? Idhu oru kashtamana neram. Don't lose hope and ellame nallapadiya mudingidum." she said before going put of the room. _(Oh, so you two are their lovers, now I understand. Don't worry, everything will be alright. Kusum has a plan right, it will be fun executing it. But be strong hun? These are difficult times. Don't lose hope and everything will end well)_

The two of them blinked when she suddenly peeked in "They are on their way" she announced and skipped away.

"Kuch samaj mein aaya?" Kusum asked. "Nai par she said your plan might work? Kya hai tumhara plan?" he wondered. "Kuch nahi... 1) Hum sab baagh jaayenge ya 2) Maybe hum cross dress karlenge..." Kusum said. _(Did you understand anything?) (No but she said your plan might work? What is your plan?) (Nothing much... 1) We all elope or 2) Maybe we can cross dress)_

"Kya? Kuch samaj main nahi aaya" he said. "Hum cross dress kar sakthe hai. Par woh plan hum un dono waapas aane ke baad hi discuss kar sakte hai " Kusum said with an evil smile. _(What? I don't understand) (We can cross dress. But we can discuss that plan only after they come back)_

Aman just started at her in disbelief. "Paagal ho kya?" he asked. _(Are you mad?)_

"Uska fikar chhod do. Hum phir baath karenge kal" Kusum finished uncertainly. "Soch lo, might be the only option" Kusum said and left the room, leaving Aman in shock. _(Don't worry about it now. We will talk again tomorrow. Think about it, might be the only option)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, that is the fifth installment of the series. Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion. Any prompts are welcome. The next chapter is on the way! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 1 MARCH 2020


	6. Of Dramas and Dandas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 6: Kartik provides the drama while Shankar Tripathi responds with the Danda (Includes slight Aman & Goggle friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who asked for the hurt/comfort scene with the danda, I've split it into 2 parts - the one where Kartik gets the beating and the second, its aftermath.
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

It was on the way back home Goggle chanced to ask what Kartik was planning to do. "Shor machaunga teri ghar mein. Bas andhar aane ke liye ek raasta chaahiye." Kartik said, fully determined to go to any extent to get his love back. _(I'll create a ruckus in your house. I just need a way to get in)_

One might think of him as a very possessive lover but... what else can he do? Aman was and is one the very few people who have shown him what love really is and he is so affection starved that he is not willing to lose someone who readily gives him that affection, someone who knows what he needs, someone who knows him inside out. And he will fight if that is what is required.

"Aur haan, mujhe ek megaphone ki zaroorat hai. Parivaar ko surprise dena hai na?" he asked with a smirk. _(And yeah, I need a negaphone. We need to surprise the family na?)_

"Dramebaaz, maar kaane ki ichcha hai kya?" Goggle scolded him but he ignored it, more interested in drinking in the surrounding sights as he finalised his plan. _(Dramebaaz, are you feeling the need to get beat up?)_

Meanwhile, there was a huge commotion in the Tripathi household with Shankar and Sunaina executing whatever they were planning last night and Chaman and Champa whining about how they need to find Goggle. R had managed to slip out of the commotion without a hitch while Kusum and Aman are blissfully ignorant.

"Aman, yeh pehenlo aur bahar aaja. Tumhara papa ne kahaa hai." she said as she gave him some clothes. "Ab iska kya zaroori hai ma?" he questions but still went along with whatever drama was going on. _(Aman, wear this and come outside. Your dad has asked you to) (What is the need for this ma?)_

**(Time skip to the part where** **Kartik** **is** **preparing** **for his entry cuz I am not** **that** **good with** **family** **drama)**

"Tum tayaar ho? Main abhi jaa rahi hoon andhar" Goggle ask Kartik, who is now wearing a rainbow cape and holding the megaphone. "Haan haan, tum ja" he said as he climbed upto the terrace. _(Are you ready? I am going in now) (Yeah yeah, you go)_

Kartik could hear muffled whispers and commotion going on and smiled. Yeah, this might get him a round two of beatings, but in the end, it is worth it as this is far more better than just running away from the situation.

He could see the antics of Shankar Tripathi the moment he entered the courtyard, trying to chase a pigeon he thought was sent by him, only to see the shocked faces of the family as they spotted him above them. He could see Aman trying to hide his smile, silently mouthing 'dramebaaz' at him and he winked in reply, giving him a flying kiss as he took in a deep breath.

"Shankar Tripathi bhimar, bohot bhimar. Aur us bhimari ka naam hai HOMOPHOBIA!" he announces, letting it echo through the place. "Aur is bhimari ka koi illaj nahi." he says, starting to climb down the stairs. Mama Tripathi is trying to convince Aman to make Kartik stop all the drama and papa Tripathi is ready to blow the gasket and the rest of the family is just standing around, not knowing how to react to this. _(Shankar Tripathi is ill, very ill. And the name of this illness is HOMOPHOBIA! And there is no cure for this illness)_

Aman does try to move forward, if not to try and stop Kartik, at least get a chance to hug him tight and never let him go but his father prevents him from doing so. "Unfortunately is bhimari se insaan martha nahi hai, maartha hai." Kartik says, preventing Shankar Tripathi from doing anything to Aman but instead, change direction towards Kartik. _(Unfortunately people don't die from this illness, they kill)_

"Yahaan dobaara aane se mana kiya na? Soch samaj kar hi aaye ho kya?" he asked, silently seething. Kartik just stared at him, silently asking him to bring it on. "Wait here. Baaghna math. Is bhimari tune laya aur ab tere saath hi waapas jayega" he says with finality as he moves back inside the house. _(I told you not to come here again? Did you think about it before coming back? Wait here. Don't run away. This guy brought this illness and he will take it away with him)_

Aman immediately rushes to Kartik and hugs him tight, which he returns just as tightly. "I was handling it na? Why did you have to come here?" he asks. "Baby, yeh situation sirf tere family mein nahi hai, bohot saari families me hai. Yahi tareeka hai usko samjane ki. Hum sab lad rahe hai apne apne paane pyaar ke liye. Kusum aur Goggle ko hi dekh lo. Idhar se dikh raha hai un dono ke chahat." Kartik said with a small chuckle as he spies on the said duo. _(Baby, this situation is not only in your family, it is in many other families also. This is the way to make them understand. We are all fighting for get our love. Look at Kusum and Goggle. I can see their wanting from here)_

"Arey saale, aaj tumhe samaj mein aayega ki lohar ya scientist, baap ka maar hamesha ek hi hota hai. Sar jukna math. Kuch bhi ho jaye, khade raho. Main andhar nahi jaaunga." Aman said as Shankar Tripathi walks in with his danda. _(You jerk, today you will undertand that whether you dad is a blacksmith or a scientist, the beating will be the same. Don't bow down, Whatever happens, stand tall. I won't go inside)_

Kartik could just brace for what is to come as Aman tries one last time to prevent his father from hitting Kartik, only to be pushed aside forcefully. Kartik tried to keep still and control his emotions and just took it without any resistance, even to the extent that even after Shankar had thrown away the danda, he picks it up and gives it back to him.

After a while, Aman couldn't handle that his father is beating up his love and he runs away to his room, not noticing the confusion and distress in Kartik's eyes as he saw Aman going upstairs.

At one point, Kartik was feeling ready to faint and asked him to stop beating him, and said "My sexuality is my sexuality, none of your sexuality" before he falls unconscious.

Goggle and Kusum just stares at everyone and moves forward to move Kartik to the cot, ignoring the questioning glances that were pointed towards them.

"Tum Aman ke paas ja. Usko tumhari zaroorat hai" Kusum whispers to Goggle and then turns to face the family. "Bechara to ab mehmaan hai, kya use yahi chhod sakthe hai kya? Goggle ko ghar waapas le aaya tha na?" Kusum said, startling everyone. _(You go to Aman. He needs you right now. This poor man is a guest, can we leave him here like this? He brought back Goggle home right?)_

Goggle, meanwhile, goes up to Aman's room and knocks at the door, entering as she hears a muffled "Kaun hai?" in reply. "Kisi liye baagh gaye the tum?" she asks as she shut the door. _(Who's there?) (Why did you run away?)_

"Dekha nahi jaata mujhe. Mujhe laga ki mera dil ko kisi ne andar se nikaal kar dono tarah keech raha hai. Main kya kar saktha hoon yaar Goggle? Ek taraf mera jaan hai, doosre taraf mere papa hai. Main dono se pyaar karta hoon par ek hi dil hai mere paas... main kya karoon? Mera dil toh pattar nahi hai" Aman asked as he sobs. _(I couldn't stand looking at that. It felt like someone took my heart out and was trying to tear it apart. What else can I do Goggle? At one side there is my love and on the other it is my dad. I love both of them but I have only one heart... what can I do? My heart is not a stone)_

All Goggle could do was just hug him as tightly as possible and let him let out all his frustration, trying to stop her own tears from spilling at the choice Aman is being forced to make.

"Shaayad main Kusum se shaadi karloon, yeh sab ke liye achcha hai." Aman said with a defeated sigh, drying out his tears. _(Maybe it is best I marry Kusum for everyone's sake)_

"Paagal jaisa baathe math kar! Patha hai, us saale nearly suicide kiya tha jab tere baap ne use tumse milne se mana kiya tha. Main agar wahaan nahi pounchi, saale toh... bohot depressed tha yaar us samay. Tere bina woh jee nahi saktha." Goggle said. _(Don't talk like an idiot! Did you know, he nearly committed suicide when your dad said he couldn't meet you, If I hadn't come at the right time, that jerk... he was very depressed at that time. He can't live without you.)_

"Arey haan, tumko nahi batha hai na? Kusum ko is shaadi main interest nahi hai it seems. Woh kisi aur se pyaar karti hai." Aman said. _(Oh yeah, you don't know right? Kusum isn't interested in this marriage it seems. She is in love with someone else)_

"Achcha, ab yeh kaun hai naya character is naatak mein?" Goggle asked, a little bit of her jealousy seeping through at the thought of Kusum loving someone else. _(Oh, and who is this new character in this drama?)_

"Tumhi dekhlo. Usne bola ki woh aaj raath usse mil rahi hai" Aman said in a mischievous tone, a plan starting to form in his mind. _(You see for yourself. She said she will be meeting them tonight)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, that is the sixth installment of the series. Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girl.with.passion who writes on Fanfiction.net, try out their books, it's amazing! Any prompts are welcome. Expect some hurt/comfort and lot of heart2hearts and maybe some romance next! See you at the Nightfall. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 1 March 2020


	7. In The Night's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 7 - Kartik had slipped into Aman's room after everyone had gone to sleep to have their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's just say there's angst, hurt/comfort and maybe... Some kissing. 
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

After the conversation with Goggle, Aman refused to allow anyone enter the room, or even talk with him. Sunaina, concerned about her son, asks Kusum to go and check upon him.

"Ab kya?" she asks. "Tumhe aaj raath terrace par jaana hai. Maine usse kaha ki tum wahaan tumhara lover se milne ke liye jaa rahi hai. Agar woh tumse pyaar karti hai, zaroor woh wahaan aayegi." Aman said. _(What now?) (You have to go to the terrace tonight. I have told her that you are going there to meet your lover. If she loves you, she will definitely come)_

"Toh tum match maker play kar rahe ho. Kartik ko kya hoga? Bohot dhuki tha jab tune wahaan se baagh gaya." Kusum said. "Aur kya kartha? Gale lagaane ke liye uske paas jaata toh papa aur naraaz hone ka chances thi aur Kartik ko aur pitaai padenge. Agar main wahi khade raha toh... mujse nahi hoga Kusum. Aaj raath hi uske saath baaghne ka man kar raha hai. Par..." Aman trails off. _(So you are playing matchmaker. What will happen to Kartik? He was very sad when you ran away) (What else could I do? If I had gone to hug him chances are there papa will get more angry and Kartik will get more beatings. If I was just standing there... I can't do it Kusum. I want to run away with him tonight itself but...)_

"Parivaar ke baare mein chinta hai na? Log uske baare mein kya bolenge aur woh sab tujhe rok rahi hai yahaan?" Kusum asked knowingly. "Woh bhi hai par... Kartik ko woh achcha nahi lagega agar hum baagh gaye. Main jaantha hoon ki uska mann parivaar ko jeethne mein laga hai. Usko yeh parivaar bohot pasandh aaya yaar, usse main yeh cheen nahi saktha." Aman said sadly. _(You are thinking about the family na? What will people talk about them and that is stopping you here?) (That is also there but... Kartik won't like it if we run away. I know that he is trying to win over the family. He loves my family yaar, I can't take this away from him)_

"Aaj raath hum sab milkar ek decision lenge. Abhi keliye be strong. Woh ladki ne kaha tha na? Ab toh bohot mushkil samay hai. Hum isko paar karenge. End main sab theek ho jaayega" she said and leaves the room. _(Tonight we all can take a decision together. For now, be strong. That girl also said na? It is a difficult time. We will cross it. In the end, everything will be fine)_

Aman just looks around the room and sighs. He just had one wish, his family accepting his relationship with Kartik. But it turned out just as he imagined, his dad _hates_ Kartik with a passion and he doesn't know what to do. 

And Kartik... Kartik is longing to become a part of his family, he could see that in his eyes, the desperation and longing is just overflowing from every word of his dramatic entrance on the terrace, the hope that was dimming when he saw that Shankar Tripathi had returned with a danda, it was just too much, watching that hope shatter piece by piece with every hit. He couldn't stand there watching his baby being broken apart by his own dad, his baby strongest, his wall of support, his... everything.

And then he decided. He spotted that day's newspaper and tore off a part of it and wrote his note to his parents, promising to marry Kusum, with his fingers crossed that whatever Kusum is planning should work at their favour else... It will be the end of 4 lives in one single day.

When his mother came to call him for dinner, he just held out the paper and shut the door at her face, not caring about how she will feel about it and ignoring all the screaming and squealing going on out there. He just wanted to shut everything out and cry, he just can't keep it all together, he just wants to fall apart in Kartik's arms and pour out every single worry and frustration, his disappointment and... just everything.

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Goggle headed towards the guest room, which Shankar Tripathi had oh so helpfully provided and sneaked in to see Kartik staring blankly at the wall, trying to massage the pain out of his hand.

"Kartik" she whispered, trying to gain his attention. "Kya Aman mujse naraaz hai? Usne bhi chhod diya mujhe" Kartik said blankly, not even registering Goggle's appearance. _(Is Aman angry with me? Even he left me)_

"Arey, depression me math jaa ab, Aman toh kamre se baahar nahi aa raha hai! Jabse woh andhar gaya, baahar hi nahi nikla. Usko toh tumhari zaroorat hai aur tujhe uski. Nahi chodega tujhe woh." Goggle says and slaps her hand onto Kartik's mouth and leads him towards Aman's room. _(Don't get depressed now, Aman is not coming out of his room! Since the time he went in, he hasn't even come out. He needs you and you need him. He won't leave you)_

"Chal andhar aur baath kar usse. Woh bohot pareshaan hai yeh sab ke baare mein. Ek samay tha jahaan maine usko shaanth kiya. Par ab? Uski zindagi tum ho, chhod na math." Goggle advises and leaves. _(Go inside and talk to him. He is very upset about all this. There was a time when I could calm him down. But now? You are his life, don't leave him)_

Kartik quietly opens the door and peaks in, startling Aman out of his stupor. "Maine kaha tha na, kisi se baath... Kartik?" he asks, staring at the new entry. _(I told na, I don't want to talk with... Kartik?)_

"Haan, Kartik hi hoon, aur kaun hoga?" he asks as he limped inside and shut the door. Aman immediately rushes towards him and hugs him tight, all of his tension releasing as he lets out all his worries and frustration. Concerned, Kartik wraps his arms around his love and just holds him there, rubbing small circles at his back, whispering small nothings. _(Yeah, it is Kartik, who else can it be?)_

"Baby, ab kya hua tumhe? Maine kuch galat kiya?" Kartik asks when Aman doesn't stop crying even after 15 minutes. Aman tries to compose himself before he starts to speak. _(Baby, what happened now? Did I do something wrong?)_

"Aur nahi seh saktha hoon isko. Main na paagal ho rahaa hoon. Main kya karoon Kartik?" he sobs. "Toh tum... tum mujhe... chhod rahe ho?" Kartik asks, slight doubt entering his voice as he feels his world crashing down. _(I can't take this anymore. I am becoming mad. Whay can I do Kartik?) (So you... you are... leaving me?)_

"Mujhe nahi batha ki kya karna hai. Ek taraf tum ho aur doosre taraf mere papa. Dono mujhe keech rahe hai dono oore. Mera toh ek hi dil hai Kartik, kya karoon? Aap dono se bohot pyaar karta hoon yaar, main is tarah aap dono ko ladne dekh nahi... Kartik?" Aman asked, a little startled as he felt the warmth move away from him. He could see Kartik slowly move towards the bed and collapse, muttering something under his breath. _(I don't know what to do. On one side there is you and on the other side there is my dad. Both of you are pulling me towards each other. I have only one heart Kartik, what can I do? I love both of you soo much , I can't see you two fight like... Kartik?_ _)_

"Kartik, tum theek ho?" Aman asked softly as he approached him. "... Ab yeh bhi mujhe chhod kar chal jaayega. Mera kismat hi waisa hai na? Kabhi kissi se pyaar nahi milega anth mein. Baba sahi bolte te, main to pyaar paane ke liye laayak hi nahi hoon." he says with a depreciating smile as silent tears flow down. _(Kartik, are you alright?) (... now he is also leaving me. My fate itself is like that no? I won't be loved by anyone in the end. Father was right, I don't deserve anyone's love)_

"Arey mere pagle dramebaaz, main tujhe chhod kar kahi nahi jaa raha hoon" Aman said as he cups Kartik's face in his hands, wiping the tears off. "Tere bina main jee nahi saktha." he said as he kisses his forehead. "Tum na, mujhe poora karte ho" he continues as he kisses the nose ring. "Haan, main apnae parivaar se bohot pyaar karta hoon." he pauses while kissing away the stray tears. "Par ab? Tum bhi mera parivaar ho" he declares as he kisses the nose. "Aur agar woh tumko accept nahi karte, toh main tere saath baagh jaaunga." Aman says with determination as he pecks his lip. "Kyon ki, mere liye tum kaafi ho" he said with finality as he kissed his knuckles _(Oh my pagle dramebaaz, I am not leaving you anywhere. I can't live without you. You complete me. Yes, I love my family very much. But now, you are also my family. And if they are not going to accept you, I will elope with you. Because, you are enough for me)_

"Par woh to tere parivaar hai, wadha kiya tha tumne ki Kusum se shaadi karoge. Main tumhe tumhara parivaar se cheen nahi saktha." Kartik asked quietly, the doubt still not leaving his mind as fresh tears start flowing from the affection Aman is showering him with. _(But they are your family, you promised them you will marry Kusum. I_ _can't_ _take you away from your family)_

"Mere jaan, haan, wadha kiya ki main Kusum se shaadi karunga par... Kusum hi interested nahi hai is shaadi se. Woh to shaayad baagh jaayegi. Aur tum se bhi yeh wadha kiya tha ki main tumhe akhele kabhi nahi chhodunga. Aur main us wadha ko todne ke liye tayaar nahi hoon. Tumhi mera sab kuch ho" Aman reassured softly as he slowly starts kissing Kartik, one hand going to the base of his neck while the other intertwines with Kartik's. Kartik just goes with the flow, slowly kissing back passionately, tightly gripping onto Aman as tears flow freely down both their faces. _(My love, I did promise that I will marry Kusum but... she herself isn't interested in this marriage. She might run away. I also promised you that I will never leave you alone. And I am not ready to break that promise. You are my everything.)_

Aman then pulls back and looks into Kartik's eyes, trying to reinforce and convey everything he couldn't say to him as he slowly rubs behind Kartik's ears to calm him down and wipes away his tears. Kartik slowly brings up his hand to wipe away the tears off Aman's face. With a soft peck at Aman's nose, he joins their foreheads and whispers "Aur mere liye tum kaafi ho" pulls Aman in for another kiss, trying to pour out whatever he is feeling into that one kiss. _(And you are enough for me)_

And then, came the quiet knocking. "Aman, tum kya kar rahe ho?" _(Aman, what are you doing)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, that is the seventh installment of the series. Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion! Any prompts are welcome. Part two with Goggle and Kusum is coming up later! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 3 March 2020


	8. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 8 - Goggle and Kusum profess their love for each other and the 4 plan how to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some Goggle/Kusum and some fun!
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

Sometime after leaving Kartik, Goggle makes her way up to the terrace, her curiosity and jealousy motivating her to spy on Kusum. Honestly, she knew that it was wrong, spying in on someone's intimate moments but... she couldn't help it.

So, she made her way to the terrace and spots Kusum, who she could see was impatiently waiting for whoever it is to come, judging by the way she is playing with her hands and she could imagine that cute frown (wait cute?) That will adorn her face.

She couldn't hold still any longer and asked "Kusum? Yahaan kya kar rahe ho?" Goggle asked. "Kuch nahi, hawa paane ke liye kadi hoon. Mausam achcha hai na?" Kusum asks innocently while jumping with joy on the inside that Goggle was at least curious enough to come up here this late in the night. _(Kusum? What are you doing here?) (Nothing, I wanted to get some air. The weather is nice no?)_

Kusum calls Goggle towards her and asks her to sit down on the cot nearby, seating herself close to Goggle. "Taare kitne sundar dik rahe hai aaj… kaash woh har din aisa hi hota" she said dreamily as she laid back down, getting as close to Goggle as possible without provoking any suspicion. _(How beautiful are the stars today... how I wish it was like this everyday)_

"Tum sach mein is shaadi mein interested ho?" Goggle asks as she stared at the distance. "Kaash haan bol paati par... nahi, mujhe is shaadi par koi interest nahi hai. Main kisi aur se pyaar karti hoon" Kusum said. _(You are really not interested in this marriage?) (I wish I can say yes but, no, I am not interested in this marriage. I love someone else)_

"Kaun hai woh? Achcha hai kya?" Goggle asks, trying to bat away the jealousy that is building up. "Haan, achchi hai, bohot sundar bhi hai woh" she replied. _(Who are they? Are they good?) (Yes, she is good, very beautiful too)_

"Ek ladki se pyaar karti ho tum?" Goggle asks in surprise. "To kya hua? Agar Aman aur Kartik ek doosre se pyaar kar sakthe hai, main ek ladki se pyaar nahi kar sakti kya?" Kusum asks, slightly offended. _(You are in love with a girl?) (So what? If Aman and Kartik can love each other, why can I be in love with a girl?)_

"It wasn't like that... I was just surprised ki tum ek ladki se pyaar karti ho. Agar main kahoon ki tum galat ho ladki se pyaar karne ke liye, toh main hypocrite banjaaungi" Goggle said. _(It wasn't like that... I was just surprised that you are in love with a girl. If I say that you are wrong for loving a girl, I will be a hypocrite)_

"Toh tum bhi ek ladki se pyaar karti ho kya?" Kusum asked. "Haan par... I don't know woh mujse pyaar karti hai ya nahi. Maalum hai ki uske mujse pyaar karne ki chances hai par... Mera kismat hi karab hai." Goggle said. _(So you are also in love with a girl?) (Yeah but... I don't know if she loves me back. I know there are chances that she might but... my luck is very bad)_

"Kaun hai woh? Agar woh tumse pyaar nahi karti toh she is an idiot." Kusum said. "Anyways, andhar jaayenge kya?" Goggle asked as she shifts closer to Kusum. Kusum just puts an hand over her shoulders and pulls her closer. _(Who is she? If she doesn't love you back, then she is an idiot) (Anyways, shall we go inside?)_

"Mujhe patha hai ki woh mujse pyaar karti hai par... how do I confirm this, nahi patha" she said. "Toh phir usse kiss karo na? Agar woh tumhe in return kiss karegi, woh tumhe pyaar karti hai." Goggle said. _(I know that she loves me but... I don't know how to confirm this) (Then you kiss her na? If she kisses you back, then she loves you)_

"Sach mein?" Kusum asked, considering the option. "Haan, try karlo." Goggle challenged. Kusum slowly turns to face Goggle and suddenly grabs hold of her and gives her a quick peck on her lips. Goggle looks stunned, jaw dropped open at the sudden turn of events. _(Really?) (Yeah, try it)_

"Tum... mujse pyaar karti ho?" she asks bluntly and Kusum nods shyly. "Glasses ko remove karo, tumhe conformation milegi." Kusum said. "Dar nahi jaaoge na?" Goggle asked as she looks around just to be sure that there were not on the edge. _(You are in love with me?) (Remove the glasses, you will get your conformation) (You won't get scared)_

"Nahi baba, ab utharo un glasses ko." Kusum said and gently reaches for the glasses and takes it off, staring at Goggle's eyes as she blinks. "Kitni sundar aankhen kai tumhari! Kyoon chupate ho inko tumhare glasses ke peeche?" Kusum asked as she kissed them softly. _(No, now take off those glasses. What beautiful eyes they are! Why do you hide them behind these glasses?)_

"Log dar jaate the isko dhekkar. Aur mujhe light adjust karne ke liye madath karti hai yeh. Thoda light sensitive hai meri aanken accident ke baad" Goggle explains. "Jaanti ho? Sirf chaar log is aankh ko darke bina dekh sakte hai - Aman, Rahul, Kartik aur tum… meri maa baap bhi kuch darte the is aankh ko dekne par." Goggle confessed. _(people get scared when they look at that eye. And it also helps me adjust to the light. My eyes are sensitive to the light after the accident. Do you know? Only 4 of them have seen these eyes without fear - Aman, Rahul, Kartik and you... even my mom and dad get scared of it sometimes when they see my eyes)_

"Mujhe nahi patha kya darne waali baath hai in aankon mein. Khoobsurat hai, tumhari tarah." Kusum said as she leaned in. "Patha hai, bohot dar gayi thi jab tum Ashok ke saath shaadi karne ke liye chali gayi." Kusum said. _(I don't know what is there to get scared about your eyes. They are beautiful, just like you. Do you know, I was very scared when you about to be married to Ashok)_

"Ichcha mujhe bhi nahi thi par... mujhe tumse kehne mein dar tha. Aur parivaar ka reaction bhi ek kaaran tha. Par ab toh…" Goggle said as she closes the gap between them and kisses Kusum softly, taking hold of her hands as Kusum kisses back instantly. _(Even I didn't want to but... I was scared to tell you. And because of my family's reaction too. But now...)_

"Kartik aur Aman ko kya?" Goggle asked as they broke their kiss. "Mere paas ek plan hai. Woh dono saare baath katham kar liye honge na ab?" Kusum asked. _(What about Kartik and Aman?) (I have a plan for that They would have finished their discussions by now right?)_

"Shaayad, chalo, dekthe hai" Goggle said as she got up, pecking at Kusum's cheek. The two of them went downstairs to Aman's room and knocked at the door. "Aman, tum kya kar rahe ho?" Goggle asked. _(Maybe, come on, lets see. Aman, what are you doing?)_

There was a startled shout and some scrambling and some noises of shifting before Aman opened the door. "Oh, tum ho. Main dar gaya tha ki shaayad maa aagayi." Aman said as he let out a sigh of relief. "Andhar aao tum dono." he said as the two of them entered the room and he shut the door behind him. _(Oh, you only. I was scared that mom had come. Come inside both of you.)_

"Kartik, baahar aao, Kusum aur Goggle hi hai. Dekhne main lag raha hai ki dono ek ho chuke hai." Aman said with a teasing smile. "Sachi? About damn time! Kitni sexual tension nikal rahi the yeh dono." Kartik said as he came out from under the bed, shuddering. Kusum and Goggle blushed, looking at each other. _(Karrtik, come out, it is only Goggle and Kusum. It seems like the two of them have become one) (Really? About damn time! The amount of sexual tension these two used to release)_

"Tumhare baare mein bhi wohi keh sakthi hoon." Goggle shot back, looking at their dishevelled hair and tear stained cheeks. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Aman, feeling a little shy, ducked his head with an embarrassed smile. _(I can say the same about you two)_

"Kal kya hoga?" Kartik asked, bursting the happy bubble they all had made. "Sab soch rahe hai ki Aman aur Kusum…" he said. "Haan, Kusum aur Aman shaadi karenge par... Kusum wahaan nahi hogi." she said with a mischievous smile. _(What will happen tomorrow? Everyone are thinking that Aman and Kusum...) (Yeah, Kusum and Aman will get married but... Kusum won't be there)_

"Kya keh rahi ho?" Goggle asked, slightly confused. "Kusum wahaan nahi hogi kyon ki Kusum toh baagh jaayegi." she said and Kartik immediately understood what she was trying to say. _(What are you saying?) (Kusum will not be there as Kusum would've run away)_

"Paagal ho kya? Tum.. main... seriously? Pakad jaayenge hum." Kartik exclaimed loudly. Aman seemed to catch onto it after the outburst. "Seriously? Wohi hai tumhara brilliant soch?" Aman asked but still laughs at the image of it, causing Kartik to pout. _(Are you mad? You... I … seriously? We will get caught.) (Seriously? That is your brilliant plan?)_

"Kya ho raha hai? Kya hai iski plan?" Goggle asked, completely clueless. "Kusum bol rahi hai ki Kartik dulhan ki tarah dress up karke mandap mein baitna hai" Aman explained, causing Goggle to start laughing. _(What is happening? What is her plan?) (Kusum is saying that Kartik should dress up as a bride and sit beside me at the mandap)_

"Marwaoge kya? Tumhari height aur meri height? Mera chehra? Zaroor pakad jaayenge!" he whines. "Ek din ke liye shave karo, baaki sab ke liye main aur Goggle tumhe help karenge. Aman, tum kuch paagalpanti math kar. Sab theek ho jaayega." Kusum said. _(Will you get us killed? What is your height and mine? My face? We will definitely get caught!) (Shave for one day, Goggle and I will help you for the rest. Aman, don't do anything stupid. Everything will be alright)_

"Koi aur plan nahi hai kya?" Kartik asked. "Agar tumhare paas baaghne ke siwaay koi plan he to batado, hum consider karenge." Goggle said. Kartik just sighs in defeat as he sees that he has been cornered. _(Is there any other plan?) (If you have any plan other than eloping, then we will consider)_

"So... Main ek khath likkar Goggle ke paas dungi, Kartik ko dress up karne mein madad karke baagh jaaungi peeche ke raasta se. Tum mandap me dulhan bankar baitjaana. Agar kuch gadbad ho jaaye toh baagh jana." she said. _(So... I will write a letter and give it to Goggle, help Kartik dress up and then escape through the backside. You sit like the bride in the mandap. If something goes wrong, run)_

"Phir… tum aur Goggle ka kya hoga?" Aman asked. "Tumhare chakkar settle karne ke baad hum humare chakkar ko dekh lenge. Supreme court ki faislay ke baad." Goggle said after some pondering. _(Then... what about you and Goggle?) (After your mess is settled, we will sort out our mess. After the Supreme Court's decision)_

"Achcha, ab chalo. Dher ho rahi hai. Kartik, subah ke pehle waapas kamre jaana hoga tumhe. Alert rehna. Aur shor math macha na." Kusum said as she and Goggle went out of the room, leaving the two lovebirds alone. _(Ok, now come. Its getting late. Kartik, you have to go back to your room before dawn. Be alert. And don't make any noise)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And, that is the continuation of Night's Embrace. Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girlwithpassion! Any prompts are welcome.
> 
> Wish me luck for tomorrow! Kartik's story is coming up soon along with the marriage! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 4 March 2020


	9. The Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 9 - The marriage, also known as the night of confusion and loads of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

That night, neither Kartik nor Aman could sleep peacefully. Kartik was often woken up by his nightmares of his dad beating him up and Aman had stayed up, holding Kartik in his arms, trying to calm him down, cursing his dad for bringing everything back.

The day he started sharing a room with Kartik, the day he woke up to Kartik crying in the middle of the night, he had made a promise to himself to not under any circumstances be the cause of Kartik's nightmares. And it had taken him a long time to convince Kartik to try therapy to manage his issues and it was really helping him, his nightmares weren't as frequent.

But after his dad's beatings today, he had broken the nightmareless streak Kartik had had. And Aman felt responsible for it. He was feeling guilty that he was partially responsible for his strong baby to be in this broken state whenever he heard the hurt whimper that escaped Kartik's lips. The scared look in his eyes when he gasped and shivered as he woke up, all his fault.

Taking a deep breath, Aman sat up and hugged Kartik from behind, muttering about anything and everything to calm him down. Then he went around and stood in front of him, holding his head, massaging behind his ear with their foreheads touching, revelling in the soft sighs Kartik let out as the tension was released from his body, while muttering "Rona math mere jaan, sab theek ho jaayega. Main hoon na? Mere liye ek chota sa smile do ab, rona tum par achcha nahi lagta" he said and he could see Kartik smiling slowly through the tears. He then kissed his forehead head tenderly before laying back down with him, drying the tears. _(Don't cry my love, everything will be alright. I am here na? Just give me a small smile, crying doesn't look good on you)_

"Tum mujhe nahi chodega na?" Kartik asked in that vulnerable voice, that very voice that Kartik used when he was unsure of himself, his self worth. And Aman hated that tone of insecurity from his usually strong, bull headed, dramatic lover. _(You won't leave me?)_

"Kabhi nahi chodunga tujhe. Kuch bhi hoga, koi bhi hume alag nahi kar sakthe. Jaise tum hamesha kehte ho na, tum Shiv aur Shakti dono ho?" Aman asked as he traced the Ardhanareshwar tattoo on Kartik's hand he had forced him to make after hearing his rant. "Hume bhi koi alag nahi kar sakthe. Hum samjaayenge is dhuniya ko hum ek jism aur ek jaan hai. Hume alag karna mushkil hi nahi, naa munkin hai" Aman said softly and spooned Kartik, who fit into his arms snugly, slightly purring to voice his comfort in that half sleepy state. _(I will never leave you. Nothing will happen, no one can separate us. Just like you always say no, you are both Shiv and Shakti? We also cannot be separated. We will make the world understand that we are one. Separating us is not only difficult, it will be impossible)_

"Just so you know, main tumhe blame nahi karta baaghne ke liye. Samaj saktha hoon tumhara dard. I'm glad ki tumne baagh gaya, tumhe dard mein nahi dekh saktha main, physical ya emotional. It's just... kehte hai na, old habits die hard. Woh pitaai se mujhe mere bachpan ke yaad aa gayi. Isi liye..." Kartik said. _(Just so you know, I am not blaming you for running away. I can understand your pain. I'm glad that you ran away, I can't see you in pain, be it physical or emotions. It's just... they say no, old habits die hard. That beating just reminded me of my childhood. That's why...)_

"Jaantha hoon, samaj saktha hoon tumhare soch. Phir bhi, yaad rakna, main tumhe kabhi nahi chhodunga, zaroorat hai toh dhuniya se ladne ke liye tayaar hoon, kyon ki you are worth it." Aman stressed nuzzling at Kartik's neck. "You're always worth it." he whispered as he felt Kartik's breathing even out. _(I know, I can understand your feelings. Even then, remember, I will never leave you, if necessary, I am ready to fight the world, because you are worth it.)_

In the end, Aman was the one who carried Kartik back to the room that night, heaving and cursing him in a good natured way about how he needs to reduce his weight. No one realised the silent pair of eyes watching the scene from the shadows.

That morning all the wedding preparations were going on and Kartik just stood to the side, a sad look in his eyes as he saw the way Aman's family were pampering him and getting him ready for the marriage. Goggle and Kusum often nudged past him or just slightly squeezed his shoulders in order to remind him of their plan for the evening and he used to give them a small smile back, thanking them for reassuring him silently.

That evening, the preparations started. While most of the family was concentrated on Aman, Kusum and Goggle got to work with Kartik, applying a simple mehendi and shaving off his facial, arm and leg hair to look more believable and finally draped the saree around him. Goggle, who had been called midway, came back up again and said that they were calling for the bride.

"Theek hai, yeh bangles pehen lo aur neeche jaa. Yaad rakh, ghoongat math uthaar na, varna pakad jaayega. Good luck!" Kusum said and pushed Kartik out of the door. Kartik stumbled a little before getting his bearings and straightening up. _(Ok, wear these bangles and go down. Don't take off the veil, or you will get caught. Good luck!)_

Goggle sneaked in a kiss from Kusum and asked her to run before she turned back to lead Kartik to the mandap. "Kya hui beti? Thand lag rahi hai kya?" Sunaina asked as she saw 'Kusum' coming with her face covered. "Humari beti itni badi thi kya?" Kusum's father whispers to her mother. Shankar Tripathi watches silently, not commenting on anything. _(What happened dear? Is it cold?) (Was our daughter always this tall?)_

The priest says the mantras and asks the couple to go around the fire 7 times and they both stand up, Aman leading the way, trying not to laugh at Kartik's plight, who was having a hard time managing the saree. When they were finishing the fourth round, Shankar asked them to stop the proceedings.

"Kya hua?" Sunaina asked. "Kusum, pallu neeche kar" he said. "Yeh toh humara sanskar ka apmaan hai! Bahu shaadi se pehle pallu neeche nahi karni chaahiye." Kusum's mother protested. "Agar wahaan Kusum hogi toh hi na?" Shankar said as he stared at Kartik. _(What happened?) (Kusum, take down the veil) (This is against our tradition! The daughter in law cannot bring down the veil before marriage) (If only there is actually Kusum in there, no?)_

Realising that he is caught, he jumps and starts running around the place with everyone trying to catch him from all the corners. Chaman chacha ultimately got hold of him and took him back to the stage. While this chaos was taking place, Goggle had given the letter to the family, leaving them all shocked.

"Pakad liya hai na? Ab karlo vastra haran" Kartik said, standing in front of papa Tripathi. He was about to say something before Aman butted in. "Bas karna papa, thak chuka hoon main. Yeh sab karne ka kya faaida? Sabke saamne aaphi aapke sar juka rahe ho yeh sab karne se. Sabhi log yeh drama ko dekkar has rahe hai." Aman said, looking around the gathering. _(Caught me no? Remove my clothes) (Stop it papa, I am tired of this. What is the point of all this? You are making fun of yourself in front of everybody with all this drama. Everyone are laughing at your dramatics)_

"Pyaar na, pyaar hi hota hai, chaahe woh ek ladki aur ladka ke beech hai ya do ladke ya ladkiyaan ke beech hai. Thoda aapke yeh choti samaj ko widen karo, shaayad tab samaj me aayega ki sab ke bodies me hormones hai, par different levels mein react karte hai." he said. _(Love is always love, whether it is between a boy and a girl, two boys or two girls. Widen your understanding a little and maybe you might understand that everyone has hormones which reacts differently for many people)_

**(A/N: I'm not a science student so please correct me if I am wrong!)**

****"Aur yeh bhi jaaniye, mein Kartik se pyaar karta hoon, isko koi nahi joota saktha. Ladne ke liye bhi tayaar hoon agar main apna jaan ke saath reh paaon. Is ke baad aapka faisla hai ki kya aapke liye important hai: aapka reputation ya mera kushi?" Aman said with finality as he took hold of Kartik's hands. _(And know this, I love Kartik, no one can deny it. I am ready to fight if that is what is required. It is your decision in the end, what is more important for you: Your reputation or my happiness?)_

"Papa hai woh tumhari, samaj jaayenge. Mere baap jaisa nahi hai woh, mein us baath pakka bol saktha hoon. Ladne ke liye koi zaroorat nahi hai." Kartik whispered, gently cupping Aman's face. _(He is your dad, he will understand. He's not like my dad, I can say that for sure. There is no need to fight.)_

"Nahi yaar, main aur nahi seh saktha ye ladaai mera papa aur tumhare beech mein. Dekh saktha hoon tumhare aankh mein woh ichcha. Main us aag ko jukhte nahi dekh saktha." Aman said softly. _(No yaar, I cannot stand any of the fights between you and my dad. I can see the longing and hope in your eyes. I can't see that hope dying piece by piece)_

"Toh phir shaadi karlen?" Kartik asked, dragging Aman to the altar, ignoring the stares everyone gave them. "Koi example nahi hai na in sab ke paas, aaj hum example ban jaayenge. Kal na, shaayad yeh normal ho jaayega." Kartik said. _(Then shall we marry? They don't have any example, today we will become that example. In days to come, maybe this will become normal)_

The priest slightly protested that the shastras doesn't allow it but Aman cuts him off "Woh sirf kehte hai ki shaadi do aatmaon ko ek karte hai. Aur kahaan kehta hai aapke shastra mein ki aatma ko gender hai? Mantra padiye" Aman said. _(The scriptures just say that marriage is the union of two souls. Where does it say that these souls have a gender?)_

And the deal was sealed. Aman and Kartik were married without any hitch, well... until Kusum gave her grand entrance and straight up went to kiss Goggle.

"Patha hai ki maine kal hi kaha ki I love you par... aaj pooch rahi hoon tumhe, will you be my soulmate?" Kusum asked. Goggle just jumped up and kissed Kusum back in reply, leaving the others with their jaws hanging while Aman and Kartik were laughing in the background. _(I know that I just told you I love you yesterday but... I am asking you today, will you be my soulmate?)_

"Goggle, tum bhi?" Chaman asked as he stared at Kusum dragging Goggle behind her. "Rajni hai mera naam. Aur haan, main isse pyaar karti hoon, rokne ki try math karna, humari shaadi bhi aaj hogi, the end" she said with her head held up high and they both got onto the altar as Aman and Kartik got down, grabbing some flowers from a nearby plate and showered it on the pair. _(Rajni is my name. And yes, I am in love with her. Don't try to stop me, my wedding will also happen today, the end)_

Chaman and Champa just blinked at each other before shrugging. At least their daughter won't whine about marriage again, they thought and threw the flowers at the couple, surprising them for a moment before they gave a bright smile that bought joy to their parents face.

Shankar and Sunaina just watched from the sidelines, not knowing what to think. While they were happy that their children are happy... They were worried about what the world would say about them.

"Aap log to humse ladkar jeet chuke hai par... dhuniya se kaise ladoge? Kal ka faisla agar aapke khilaaf hai toh?" he asked. "Aap nahi dhuniya ho baba. Aap ke aashirvaadh hai toh hum kisi se bhi lad sakthe hai." Kartik said as he approached the parents. _(You guys have won against us, made us understand but... how will you fight the world? If the decision taken tomorrow is against you then?) (You are our world baba. With your blessings, we will be able to stand against anyone)_

"Aaja idhar" Shankar said, finally giving in. Kartik just blinked at him. "Arey aaja na? Maarunga nahi" Shankar Tripathi said with a small smile. The look on Aman and Kartik's face was priceless. "Papa bulla saktha hoon aapko?" he asked with hope in his voice. _(Come here. Come no? I am hot going to beat you) (Do I get to call you papa?)_

"Kuch aur expect nahi karoonga. Kuch dher lagegi samjane ke liye, par humara nasamaj ke wajah se aap log ka kushi main todh nahi saktha na?" Shankar asked, opening his arms. Kartik just ran into his arms, crying out on his shoulders while papa just held him. _(I won't expect anything else. It will take some time to understand, but us not understanding you should not come in the way of your happiness no?)_

"Maa?" Aman asked. "Bahu yaa daamad, farakh nahi padtha. Tum kush ho na? Wahi hume chaahiye. Agar usne mujhe maa nahi bulaya na, main naraaz ho jaaungi" she said with a small laugh. Aman just shook his head and hugged her. "Thanks ma" he whispered, having no other words. _(Daughter in law or son in law, it doesn't matter. You are happy right? That's all I want. If he doesn't call me maa, I will become angry)_

That night, for the first time after coming to Allahabad, Aman and Kartik went to sleep with a peaceful smile on their face, knowing that the family accepts them. As for Kusum and Goggle... I'll leave it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is nearly the end of the fic. I can't believe that I am almost done with it!! One epilogue and I'm done *sniffles* I loved writing this a lot man!
> 
> Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! This fic is betaed by girl.with.passion! Any prompts are welcome. 
> 
> On a separate note... 2 down 3 to go! *sighs* I'm really happy now... But I really don't know why the 'Aap hi duniyaa ho' scene was not in the movies! That was sooo amazing!!!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!! 
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;) 
> 
> Published on 5 March 2020


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The final chapter of this story... damn that's emotional... Lets get on with it! Hope you will like my surprise!
> 
> Warning: Auto corrects and typos are always behind my back so please forgive me for any mistakes. And please don't get mad at my attempt at typing Hindi, it is NOT my First or Second language so I am prone to make mistakes.

The Supreme Court's decision was announced the next day, abolishing Section 377, causing much joy and happiness in the Tripathi family. Sweets were distributed and people were jumping around in joy and there was a lot of kissing between the family and lovers.

Kusum's family was miffed with her drama at the marriage and nearly disowned her that night. Kusum didn't care, the family she was now with loved her and that's all she had wanted. This family had accepted her and that was enough.

Kartik and Aman on the other hand were over the moon. After having lived in fear of the society and their own families for quite a long time, officially decriminalising same sex relationships and the family's acceptance had left them overjoyed.

Kartik looked over at the family that he could now call his own. Papa and Aman, _his husband,_ (and how had he been longing to call Aman that someday) were discussing something with chacha, laughing out loud while he himself was sitting with the ladies, playing the peace maker while they played tambola.

It was like Kartik had finally found his peace. He had a family, a husband, people who showered him with all the affection and love he so desperately longed for since he was young... it felt surreal, like he was living in a dream, and if it was a dream, he wanted it to be in it forever and not wake up at all. He was glad to see the tension finally off Aman whenever Kartik suddenly held Aman in public.

Those few days he spent at Allahabad, bonding with the family was just pure gold for him. But vacation time was up and Kartik and Aman had to get back to their job in Delhi.

Leaving the family was hard and emotional. Talks were going around about calling home often and visiting soon and all those sappy stuff and it was hard to keep tears at bay. Papa had offered to drop them off at the station and it was quite awkward, papa sitting in the middle, sandwiched by the couple, but they managed.

They had another DDLJ moment while catching the train, completely exhilarated as they hugged inside the train, laughing out loud to exert their excess energy and excitement as they sat down in their seats.

The TTR (TTE/TC/Ticket conductor, whichever is comfortable) comes inside with a frustrated look on his face and asks both of them to show their tickets. He was quite a young guy, a newbie by the looks of it and Kartik, feeling a little mischievous shared a look with Aman, who just sighed and shook his head with a sigh, sensing what is about to happen.

"Humare paas toh ticket nahi hai" Kartik said with a sorry look on his face. "Haan, humare paas ticket nahi hai" Aman parroted back. _(We don't have a ticket) (Yeah, we don't have a ticket)_

"What is this no ticket nonsense? Maalum nahi kya, ticket ke bina aap train mein safar nahi sakthe?" the TTR scolded _(What is this no ticket nonsense? Don't you know that you can't travel on the train without one?)_

"Hum toh safar nahi kar rahe hai" Aman said. "Phir kaun safar kar raha hai?" he asked. "The train." Kartik said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _(We are not travelling) (Then who is travelling?)_

"Phir aap kya kar rahe ho bhaisaab?" the TTR asked. "Hum toh bhait rahe hai. Aap bhi bhaitiye" Aman said and the TTR moves to sit between Aman and Kartik. _(Then what are you doing sir?) (We are just sitting. You also sit)_

"Dhekiye, koi bhi ticket ke bina train mein safar... nai bhait nahi sakthe" he said patiently. "Phir se boliye?" Kartik asked. "Koi bhi ticket ke bina train mein safar... nai bhait nahi sakthe" he stressed. "Aap ke paas ticket hai kya? Aap bhi train mein bhaite ho?" Kartik asked. _(Look, no one can travel... sit on the train without a ticket) (Say that again?) (No one can travel... sit on the train without a ticket) (Do you have a ticket? You are also seated only?)_

The TTR slowly gets up and starts to repeat the sentence when Aman and Kartik both get up. "Achcha, theek hai." he said with a sigh and sat back down opposite to the two of them. _(Ok, ok)_

"Anyone who is on the train must have a ticket." the TTR stated. "That's what, aap ke paas bhi ticket hai kya?" Kartik asked. "Why should I get one?" he asked. "Aap bhi train mein ho toh…" Aman trailed off. _(That's what, do you also have a ticket?) (You are also in the train)_

"Haan, mein TTR hoon." "Toh kya? Aap bhi train main hai." Aman said. "Toh phir TTR, driver, staff, sab ko ticket lene hai kya?" he asked, getting frustrated by the minute. _(Yeah, I am the TTR) (So what? You are also on the train) (Then should the TTR, driver, staff and all get a ticket?)_

"Well... according to you, yes" Kartik said. "Arey, hum toh yahaan kaam karte hai! We are public servants" he exclaimed. "Public servants?" Aman asked. "Haan…" the TTR replied, not catching the point. _(Arey, we work here! We are public servants) (Yeah...)_

"Kaun hai public?" Kartik elaborated. "Hum hai na?" Aman asked. "Train bhi public property hai?" "Toh phir we are the owners" "Does the owner ever get tickets?" Aman asked innocently. The guy almost looked ready to cry so the two of them took pity on him and held out their tickets. _(Who is the public?) (We only no?) (The train is also a public property) (Then we are the owners)_

"Humara tickets." Kartik said. The guy just stared at the two of them, a slow smile creeping up his face and they all started laughing uncontrollably, the TTR for falling into the trap and the couple for being able to make the guy laugh. _(Our tickets)_

"Prabhas fans ho kya?" he asked as he as he stopped laughing. "Prabhas kaun?" Aman asked. "Woh... Bahubali wala..." "Nahi, hum nahi jaante. Kyon?" Kartik asked. "Kuch nahi, just like that. Good day!" he said and was about to leave the compartment when Kartik calls him. "Thoda chill karlo, woh smile achcha hai tera face main. Itna serious hone ka zaroorat nahi hai" Kartik said with a wink. _(Are you Prabhas fans?) (Prabhas who?) (That guy... in Bahubali) (No, we don't know. Why?) (Nothing important, just like that. Good day!) (Just chill for sometime, that smile is good on your face. There is no need to be this serious)_

"Mujhe fasana chahta ho kya?" he asks back. "Chee, nai bro, mera toh ek pati hai, kyon tumhe fasana chahonga?" Kartik asks, wrinkling his nose as he pulls Aman towards him. _(Are you trying to trap me?) (Chee, no bro, I have a husband, why would I want to trap you?)_

"Happy married life then" said with a laugh as he left the compartment, leaving the wheezing and laughing couple behind.

_**3 years later** _

"Kartik! Arjun! Are you ready? We are leaving in 5!" Aman said as he packed the last suitcase. "Papa, appa is not letting me go." a childish voice said, giggling. "Kartik, leave Arjun alone and get ready. If we get any later, the train will leave. Yaad hai na last time kya hua?" Aman asked as he entered the room, hands on his hips as he started at his husband and son, an amused smile on his face. _(Kartik, leave Arjun alone and get ready. If we get any later, the train will leave. Do you remember what happened last time?)_

"Oh sit! I can't stand those frowny cute eyes of Naina again!" Kartik said with a groan as he got up to get ready. "Deny math kar, you dote on her more than Kusum and Goggle together." Aman stated, combing his son's hair. _(Don't deny, you dote on her more than Kusum and Goggle together)_

Yeah, you heard it right. The family had expanded. Aman and Kartik had decided to adopt, so did Kusum and Goggle and now, there were 2 kids running around the house whenever there was a family got together. Arjun and Naina, the troublesome duo of the house, the apple of everyone's eyes.

"Jaldi karo Kartik, taxi aa gayi!" Aman said as a loud honking sounded. "Haan, haan, ek minute do mujhe, tum samaan lekar neeche jaa." Kartik shouted and Aman just sighed, picking up their son and one of the suitcases, before heading downstairs. _(Be quick Kartik, the taxi has come) (Yeah yeah, give me a minute, you take the luggage downstairs)_

"Ek minute bhaisaab, I'll bring the rest of the luggage." Aman said and went upstairs again, only to be pulled aside by his husband as he bent down to take the other bag. _(Give me a minute, I'll bring the rest of the luggage)_

"Kartik, time nahi hai humare paas, jaldi chalna hai" Aman said, trying to break free. "Ek kiss do na?" he pleaded. Aman just gave in, knowing that his husband won't let him go without gaining that kiss. _(Kartik, we don't have time, we need to leave soon) (Give me one kiss no?)_

"Ab toh chalo, is bag ko neeche lekar jaa." he said, trusting one bag towards him, while he took the last bag. They, for once had arrived at the station before the train. _(Come now, you bring this bag down)_

"Yaad hai who samay jab hum hameshaa train nikalne samay hi aate the?" Kartik asked as he held onto Arjun, waiting for the train to arrive. _(Remember the time when we always used to arrive just as the train was leaving?)_

"Aur who samay jahaan hume Goggle ne hume train mein kiss karne samay pakad li?" Aman asked as the train whistle blew, signalling the train's arrival. _(And that time when Goggle caught us kissing on the train?)_

"Woh din bhi kya din the. Par ab? Aur bhi achcha hai. Thank you for coming into my life." Kartik said, extending his arm to Aman. _(Those were days. But now, they are better. Thank you for coming into my life)_

"And thank you for coming into mine." Aman said as they headed towards the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that is the end of it guys! A small note regarding the train scene, if you have got the reference... Great! If not... it is from a Prabhas movie and the scene was actually between Prabhas, Prakash Raj and Brahmanandam from the movie Chakram so... yeah.
> 
> Clarification: I am used to calling the ticket collectors as TTRs, that's all. TTE, TC and TTR are all the same only, just different ways of calling them. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support! Thank you girlwithpassion for editing the story and helping me out when I was stuck! Thank you for all the readers for those lovely comments that kept me going! And machi, Aboorvs no. 1, if you are reading this, thank you for putting up with all my blabbers while we cycled. I know that paadhi vishayam unnoda talaku mela pochu but... thank you for bouncing back ideas with me!
> 
> Hope you all liked the story! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated whole heartedly! If you want any more from this series, please comment! It'll be put up on the SMZS One Shots - The Origin book! Any prompts are welcome! Should I make a sequel?
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 6 March 2020


End file.
